MY SECOND LIFE AS A KID
by EUR3K4
Summary: kagome is really a ghost. but she wants to go back to human world. when she does, she dances for joy but realize that this body is not her real body.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't owe INUYASHA even though I want to

Hey this is my first chapter I hope you like it and plz no flames,,

âMY NEBANG(2ND) LIFE AS A KID â [things that I said] (thinking)

"Are u SURE that u can love someone deeply and forever if I give fairy queen u a chance?? Kagome... "A fat fairy asked

"OF COURSE UR MAGESTY" Kagome answered with fake smile on her face bowing. (Ugh... why do I have to listen to this bitch?)

"Ok... then I WILL turn you into a human..." said the fairy queen

"AHHH!!!!! DO IT FAST!!!!!! I want to be human right NOW!!" Kagome yelled getting annoyed

"Wh... what!!!!!" fairy queen shouted with surprise

"I, I mean take your time your highness" Kagome had to fake the smile again bowing down to the fairy queen

I'm Kagome... I'm supposed to enjoy my normal life than this... Well... if u can call this a "life".....

I'm a ghost right now.. I don't know why I came to this stupid fairy world... When I died, I thought I'm going to be in the hell or something... But.... Who cares?? Anyway.. I died from a car crash... I didn't care THAT much when I died.. Because I thought IM NOT GONNA DIE!!!!!

Now....... I'm tricking this stupid and fat fairy queen so I can go back to human world..

I'm too young to be with stupid fairies... I'm only 17!!!! I figured out that this fairy thingy queen has powers that can turn ghosts into a human and she's a love freak...... so here I am tricking this bitch that I'm going to try to love someone because I never did in my life.... At least THAT'S a fact...

"Ok... Kagome, close your eyes so I can transform you into a human" fat queen ordered her and she closed her eyes happily. "NOW... Kagome... are u sure that you aren't going to repent of your decision??" she asked with worried voice

"Yes.... Yes... I'm SURE... so can I be a human now??" Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to be a human really badly

"Ok here it goes" she shouted with excitement

"Ouch... My head..." Kagome frowned and looked at her hands. (I, I'm not see through anymore!!!!! I'm actually a human!!!) Kagome cried for joy. However, she noticed something was wrong with her. She stared at her hands and... "WWAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????" Kagome screamed as she saw her little hands. (This, this is not myself.... This is not my normal body!!!!!!!!!!!!) Kagome yelled in her mind. "What the hell is happening????? Why am I in 7 years old body?? Hey u!!!!! Fairy queen!!!!! This is NOT my body!!!" Kagome yelled loudly as she can point at the sky and getting every attention she could get

"Well... sorry... I couldn't put your soul into your own body because your body is all... you know... in the river... remember your friends put your body into the bottom of the ocean?" she explained.

"Oh.. Yea....... Right... then whats THIS body??" Kagome asked

"That's your realy body but kid version of yours.." The fairy queen solved her question. "I gathered your bones [eww ... this sounds sick.. –me] as much as I can and made them into your younger form.."

(wow.. I never knew she was this smart and nice and powerful and etc..) Kagome thought and said, "Then I have to stay in this body forever and grow up like normal people??" Then, she realized the BIG problem.

"well, not exatly... I'm keeping searching for rest of your body [eww] and every time I put more "part of your body" in you [ewwwwwww again], you will be back to 17 year old girl for a short time and after I finish finding your bones or you love someone... you will be back to full 17 years old human" she answered her.

"And you didn't tell me this before because...." Kagome waited the fairy queen to finish the sentence for her.

"Well.... If I told you....... you would get mad at me...." She said and tried to make Kagome feel better

"Ugh.... YOU are dead when I go there AGAIN!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled

".............." "Ah yes... and I'm sending Miroku with you to watch out for you so take care" She disappeared right away after she said this.

"WAT!!!!!! HOW CAN U DO THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! THAT'S PERVERTED MIROKU WE ARE TALKIN ABOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Didn't u suffer me enough?!?!?" Kagome yelled at the sky

Poof

Rub rub

"Ugh....... Miroku... you hentai.... I'm only a kid...... why are u touching my stupid, kid butt?!?!?!?!" Kagome yelled at him and turned around and saw a fine looking teenage boy behind her. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled, "W, why are you a teenager looking instead of a kid like me!?!?!?! It's not fair!!!!!!!! you stupid old bitch!!!!!!!!! why did u give him the 17 years old body??" Kagome complained to the fairy queen not knowing either she heard her or not.

"Well.... Isn't obvious.... he's a fairy and u r a ghost... ghosts need a real existing body... however... for fairies.. I can just make one up.. v" Fairy appeared in the sky and answered. "Based on them, that is..."

"I hate my life...." Kagome sighed

"Well.... Good luck on your loving your true love" she gave a good lucky kiss to Kagome which she was disgusted of and she "poof"ed to her fairy castle

"Hehe.. how are you doing? Kagome sama??" said Miroku

"Shut up Miroku.... And stop touching my butt you pervert" Kagome said scowling at him

"I, I was just just...." Miroku didn't finish the sentence and Kagome noticed that he was getting mad.

(Oops... O.O I forgot he's has more power than me and older than me... TT.TT Miroku... Let's see.... 50... No.... 100.... No.... I think it was more.... Ugh... T.T) Kagome thought for a second and scratched her head annoyingly as she thought that Miroku has more power than her

"Um.... Miroku...." said smiling at him and crying in her mind. She tried to be nice to him as best as she can

"I.... I'm sorry Kagome sama... I was just...... TT.TT sniff it just belongs to myfamily.... I cant get rid of it.. I I'm really sorry..... sniff TT just don't kill me..." Miroku was on his knees on the ground and begging for mercy....

"Ooookaayyy (this idiot doesn't realize that he has more power than me...O well.... better for me... haha) I, I forgive you...." Said Kagome sighing of relief

"R, really??" Miroku smiled his angel smile(?)

"Uhh... yes.... "Kagome blushed seeing his smile. (Ugh.... Such a sweet face...... so obvious that every fairy girls likes him.... Even though he's not my type....)

Rub rub

"Ugh! Miroku! you little piece of sh..." Kagome yelled at him but she noticed people looking at her before she finished her sentence

"Ummmm.... Miroku..... Why are they staring at me....??" She asked to Miroku

"Well.... I think its because......... kids of your age doesn't cuss Kagome sama... "Miroku replied

"UGH!!! I hate this body!! I can't even cuss!!!!!" Kagome complained and hit the ground with her foot

"K, Kagome sama... should we go now??" Miroku asked getting little scared

"Yea... Let's go home" She was tired and got too stressed so she started walking home

"Uhhhhh....... Where do we suppose to go????" Kagome frowned and asked Miroku and he just shrugged

"Oh I forgot bout that" The fairy queen appeared all of sudden in the thin air

"Fairy sama" Miroku greeted her with joy

"Stop fooling around Miroku... and shut the hell up... this is serious... you baka" Kagome ordered himm

"H, hai.. Kagome sama T.T "Miroku listened

"Ok... fairy queen.... Where are we supposed to live.... We can't live out side.... Can we?"

"Ooo... that...... I forgot about that...... ok...... u will live with Miroku and this person.... Ok??" Fairy queen told Kagome

"Whatever.... I just want to go to sleep" she said and she really didn't care that she was really living with this person she doesn't know

"Huh?? Where did Miroku go?? O.o" Kagome was confused. "He was there a second ago.."

"He will come by soon enough with his friend...." Said fairy queen

"What????? There's another fairy???" Kagome was surprised

"No..... I just erased one human's mind and made him believe that Miroku is his friend" fairy queen

"Haha...." Kagome smirked (I feel sorry for the guy.. --)

"Anyway... I think they are coming so... pretend you are a orphan and act poor as possible so they will take u and live with you"

"Ok........... That's just weird......... but makasede[leave it to me]!!" Kagome said with star in her eyes

"Oooo here they come" fairy queen disappeared as she said that

(Ok.. kagome... ur stupid life is depending on this thing... Good.. and its raining.. Rain is good for acting really poor... Muhahahaha I'll show u my acting skills muhahahaha) she smirked again and covered herself with mud and trash and practiced for puppy face...

"Inuyasha what do you wanna eat??? Let's eat hamburgers... I'm tired of eating ramens" Miroku whined and begged for hamburgers

(So.... That guy's name is Inuyasha huh... Ok.. now for my brilliant acting skills" Kagome said being proud of herself

sniff sniff

[that's brilliant... - me]

"Hey... Miroku... why is that girl crying??" Inuyasha asked pointing at that girl

"Huh?? Ooo I don't knoe??" he answered (hehe this is sooo funny) Miroku said to himself and continued, "Don't you want to take care of this cute, poor girl??"

(Haha... Miroku...... for once.... YOU said something right.. Especially for cute one... hehe) "sniff sniff mommy TT.TT" Kagome smirked and continued with the acting

"What... are u crazy miroku?? Lets just go.... Ugh..." Inuyasha turned around and kept going on his way

"Huh??" "d... demo..." Miroku was surprised. He was sure that Inuyasha would take pity on him

(What!!!!! 'Lets just go??' what in the world??? He's getting on my nerves... )Kagome said to herself and got mad and stars in her eyes, in a bad way

{O no......... TT.TT Kagome sama has stars in her eyes which equals 'you are dead'!??!?!?!? Noooooooo" Miroku ran around and around in a circle

"Um.... Miroku watcha doing... you look like a freak..." he scowled at him

"Hey, you over there..." said Kagome

"Hmm??" Inuyasha turned around and saw a kid with flames in her eyes and background of the hell around her "Wha.... What the fuck??" He was surprised and his eyes was round

"You......... you......... you fucking little piece of shit!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled at him still having stars in her eyes

(I pray for you Inuyasha... even though we met just before... I really think you are such a good friend.... You wont be able to live.. TT.TT no one can survive from Kagome sama when she gets really angry and have 'you are dead' look.. ) Miroku prayed standing behind Inuyasha

"You are gonna be dead you baka!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled and made a pose to kill Inuyasha and started attacking him

Miroku closed his eyes and opened "Huh?? N... nothing happened???" Miroku saw Kagome yelling painfully holding her right hand and Inuyasha just laughing

"Ugh!!! My hand!!!!!!!! You... you freak!!!!!" She yelled at him trying to get out of his hands (ugh.. my body is so weak and small it doesn't even scratch when I hit him.. T.T)

(WO... wow.... Inuyasha must be really strong....... He survived from Kagome sama's killing of death...) Miroku was spell bounded

Kagome saw Miroku spell bounded. (That idiot must be thinking that this freak is strong enough to stop me... Feh.. My real power is nothing compare to this... I mean nothing!!!!!) Kagome thought and punched the ground saying "kusooo...."

Inuyasha heard this and laughed. "You are one funny kid, kid" Kagome gave him a dirty look

"Shut your asshole freak..." Kagome growled

"And I like your mouth" Inuyasha smirked

[O.o who... who likes a kid that cusses so much?!?!?!?! – me]

"Looks like you don't have place to live kid and I can use some fun playing with you... what do you say, shorty? Do you wanna live in our house with that pervert??" He kept smirking

(Oo.... So he can be nice.. and his smile is so cute huh?? What am I thinking??) Kagome blushed

"So do u agree or what??" Inuyasha asked

"I agree I definitely agree" Miroku yelled with joy

"Shut the hell up Miroku – Inuyasha and Kagome

"Tsss" Miroku got pissed

Inuyasha lift Kagome up and put her on his shoulder and not the wedding style. "Ugh... kid.... Damn!!! Why are you so heavy.... I'm supposed to be really strong and I have trouble lifting you up and holding you..." He provoked her

"Wah... what!?!?!? I'm not heavy you idiot (and its not even my body!! bastard!!) al... Also... I didn't even agree to live with u fools!!!" Kagome hit his back wanting to go down

"So.... you are not going to live with us and just wonder around in the street with rats and stuffs??"

"Yea stop kidding around Kagome sama and you know what fairy sama said" Miroku told Kagome joyfully

"Uhhhhh... you know I hate when you do that right? Miroku??" she scowled at him (and YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TALK ABOUT IT WHEN OTHER PEOPLES AROUND!!!!!!!!!)Kagome gave Miroku 'stop blabbering' look and Miroku understood knowing if he doesn't, he will be send back to the fairy world

"Y, yes... Kagome sama...... T.T" Miroku froze and made circles on the ground

"Um.... Is something going around here that I don't know about?" Inuyasha asked and scratched his head being confused

"No nothing is going on here and I agree to live with you freaks (ugh... now I'm starting to think that fairy worlds better than this... but.... I have to live somewhere... T.T) Kagome sighed

"So it's settled... good... lets go home Miroku!" Inuyasha called Miroku who was still drawing circles on the ground

"Huh?? O, ok" Miroku stopped crying and followed Inuyasha and Kagome who was on his shoulder

(sigh I just became alive and I want to die...) sigh - kagome

"Huh? Whats wrong kid? Why are you sighing?? Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked

"Hmm?? Uh... no.... im just..." (WA.. what should I say... I can't tell him the truth... T.T) um... "Um... its just that" (o yea.. ill say its because of my parents yea I'm so brilliant...) "m, my parents.. sniff sniff I... I just can't forget about them... sniff" (Muhahaha cheer for my acting skills) Kagome said and smirked again.

[u r overreacting, Kagome - me]

"I understand kid... I lost my parents too when I was about your age..." Inuyasha said looking sadly and miserable

"What?" asked Kagome

"What... "Inuyasha growled at her

"Uh... didn't u say something??"

"I never said anything idiot...."

"Uh.... Right...." (What the heck is his problem?? --) Kagome got confused

-------------------------------------------the end------------------------------------------------------

This is the end of the chapter and I'm gonna edit the next chapter again and update ch. 4 soon... plz R&R


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't owe INUYASHA even though I want to

Hey this is my 2nd chapter I hope you enjoy the fanfic

MY SECOND LIFE AS A KID [things that I said] (thinking)

------------------------------------2nd chapter-------------------------------------------------------------

INUYASHA'S HOUSE

=How Inuyasha and Miroku's house looks like:

If you enter the room u could see the whole living room and the kitchen. On the right, right after you enter the room, there is Miroku's room and next to living room, there is Inuyasha's room. And there were tons of clothes that pushed away for laundry and dishes that needed to be done. It just looked like a pigsty=

"Okay.... You guys call this a HOUSE????" Kagome said with surprise.

"Yup this is our house Kagome sama" Miroku touched Kagome's butt introducing their house

"I just don't understand you Miroku... she's just a kid... I thought you only go for pretty girls...." Inuyasha said with confused voice

"Hehe... but isn't she cute??" Miroku said smiling

(Kyaaa Miroku you bastard but you know how cute chicks looks like but touching my butt is really annoying... )Kagome thought and her face expression was amazing.... It was happy but scary all of a sudden....

"Um.... Are you crazy kid?? Why are u act like you are drunk?? And interesting change of face expression kid... hahahahaha!!!!!!" Inuyasha laughed so hard that he was crying....

"Huh??? Why aren't you killing me like you used to?? OO?? Kagome sama??" asked Miroku

"It... its just...." Kagome blushed (Ugh.... Its really embarrassing to say I was complimented by that... T.T) "Its nothing... stupid..."

"Okay Kagome sama"

[TTTT I... I feel so sorry for you Miroku TT – me]

"Lets stop this nonsense and just clean up the room.." said Inuyasha

"Yea... lets.... Huh??? Why does it sound like I have to clean up the room??" Kagome asked angrily

"Because it is... you shorty...."

"D... demo... im just a kid!!! TTTT"

"Does a KID cuss and act like a 17 year old???" He laughed very hard as he spoke sarcastically

"D... demo... T.T" (tss.. I can't help it.... I AM 17 years old really... )

"Don't worry Kagome sama I'll help you with the cleaning" Miroku told her

"sniff you are such a good person or a fairy or whatever Miroku..... T.T I'll be never mean to you again... well... I will... but its just figure of speech..." Kagome said

"Its ok... besides... I don't have nothing to do "said Miroku

"Yea... because I do all the working and getting money and stuffs..." Inuyasha said grumpily. "And what's with the fairy???"

"Uh......... its nothing!! Nothing!! So... mind of your own business!!!" Kagome yelled at him

"Okay... Whatever... but make sure you clean up these mess.... yawn" Inuyasha yawned an went to his room to take a nap

sobsob (ugh.... Why do I have to clean these things even though they are not mine!! T.T) Kagome started to clean the room crying. While Kagome was cleaning, Miroku tried to help her but made more mess than ever. And Inuyasha was taking a nap inside his room peacefully

2HRS LATER

sigh Kagome was almost finished when Miroku was sleeping of tiredness

GET THE PHONE IDIOT GET THE FONE!!! OR JUST GO TO HELL!!!!!!! Inuyasha's cell phone bell

"Huh??" Inuyasha woke up and got the phone annoyingly. "What...."

"INU-CHANâ¡ DO U WANT TO HAVE A DATE RIGHT NOW??"

"Ugh... this is your 2nd time you called me Kikyou... I told you to stop calling me because I'm tired and you know I hate to go out in the rain..." Inuyasha told her getting annoyed

"D... demo... sniff"

"Ugh... al.. Alright..."

"Yay"

Inuyasha turn off [or hang up] the phone, changed his clothes and went outside of his room

â C â L â E â A â N â

Inuyasha saw the living room and couldn't believe his eyes "OO Whoa kid... you made a pigsty into a cleanest house I ever seen"

"Hehe.... you... you are just saying that" Kagome blushed and ran around the room

"You are weak at compliments... huh kid... tsk tsk" Inuyasha shook his head and provoked her

"You...............You are gonna pay for making fun of me!!! And Its non of your business any way!! =P" Kagome yelled at him

"Hahaha!!!!!!! Its always fun to make fun of you kid!" Inuyasha burst out with laughter

"Hmph... you are a kid torturer!!!!!!" "Where are u going anyway???" Kagome asked

"Oh... I'm just going for a walk..."

"How stupid... it's raining outside... -- tsk... Well... go ahead and slip on a ground so you can die so I can live peacefully and you deserve it for forcing a little kid like me to clean allllllllllll the things that YOU have done!!!" Kagome said with anger and hoping that it will come true

"Whatever kid... and unfortunately, I won't trip and fell down because... well... I never trip...." Inuyasha said making v sign with his hand

"Put away your fucking little "v" fingers and you know what?? I have dreams... and they ALWAYS come true!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled loud as she can annoyingly and keeping trying to kill him

Inuyasha blocked her with his leg and laughed

Kagome felt like that he was treating her like a stupid and stomped his foot

"AH! OUCH!!!!!!! W..WHAT did u do that for??????"

"HMPH!!!" said Kagome scowling at him. Miroku woke up hearing all the noises.

"Yawn wah... Yawn what's going on??" He asked not knowing what happened. Miroku opened his eyes after he yawned and stretched himself. "OO w... what's wrong??? Um.... Kagome sama?? Inuyasha??" Miroku said with frightened voice but went inside right away after Inuyasha and Kagome gave him bad looks.

"Whatever... I'm gonna be late.... I'm gonna go...." Said Inuyasha and banged the door in front of Kagome

"Whatever..." said Kagome and realized it was already 8'o clock. "Miroku!! Come out!! We're having sushi today"

BROWN COFFEE'S CAFÉ [weird... I know... so plz no flames..]

"Inu-chan here I'm HERE INU-CHAN" Kikyou shouted when she saw Inuyasha entering the Café .

"Ugh... okay okay... do u HAVE to yell?????? Kikyou??" Inuyasha said quietly taking a seat right front of Kikyou

"Hehe... hic!" Her face was red as an apple

"Huh?? Are you drunk??? Kikyou??? You are getting hiccups

"Uh huh,,, I was kinda bored... because meanie Inuyasha was late..." Kikyou said getting pissed off.

"Oh yea.... Sorry for that... I was... it's just... someone was in my way... and you know I don't like when people are in my way...." (that stupid kid.... That.... That... Wah... I don't even know her name.... I... I kinda feel sorry for her... I guess I was too harsh.... Well... she IS just a kid...)

"Yup! Hic! I understand hic you are the strongest and the hottest guy around y, you saved me from gangs and it was 20 vs. 1 and that 1 was you hehe... hic! And I'm sooooo lucky to habe you as a boyfriend" Kikyou spoke while Inuyasha was thinking of Kagome

"Huh??? OO yea... that... I think you are too drunk... Kikyou.... Wah... why are you talking about that...." Inuyasha blushed a little

"Hehe... um... Inuyasha... Do you want to well... do something together this night???" Kikyou blushed and spoke hopefully and babyishly

[ok.... You can imagine whatever you want.... - me]

"Huh?? Oh... I don't know... it's just....... I, I REALLY want to do this thing and... Sorry.... please forgive me" Inuyasha smiled

[what!!!!! Nooooooooo way....... Inuyasha just didn't smile to kikyou... NOOOOO]

"o.. okay... sniff... then how about tomorrow??"

"Alright..."

-----------------------------------------------the end--------------------------------------------------

this is the last chapter I have to edit... so I'm gonna start updating chapters..


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't owe INUYASHA even though I want to

I changed my writing style from here juss cuz the faces didn't work in here

" 


End file.
